


You Say Hockey, I Say Huxy

by carefulren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Enemies to Lovers, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is during Hux's senior year of university when he gets checked for the first time by none other than the idiot captain from his rival team. </p><p>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Crappy Fathers and Idiot Rivals

When Hux was three, he was given his first hockey stick. His small hands couldn’t support the weight of the heavy stick, but his father had told him that in due time, he was going to become a phenomenal hockey player. It was to be expected of him considering the fact that his father was known as the legend of the NHL.

 

When Hux turned nine, there were concerns mounting from his lack of growth. He was short and thin, and rumors quickly started to spread within the NHL. How could the son of Brendol Hux be so small and weak? Hux could still clearly remember the dreaded interview with his father and some big league sports announcers. His father had told the announcers and the millions of viewers watching that his son was “weak-willed and useless” but had “potential”.

 

To a typical person, those words would hurt. But for Hux, they were the driving force he needed. The next day, he told his father that he was going to become the greatest hockey player the NHL had ever seen, and his father began to train him despite the concerns of his smaller frame.

 

At the age of fourteen, Hux began to receive letters in the mail from college scouts looking to sign him on hockey scholarships. On the other hand, he was also receiving academic scholarships left and right. He was quickly pinned with the nickname “General” in high school due to his ability to hold a 4.0 while being the first freshman captain of the high school hockey team.

 

While Hux grew in height, he did not grow very much in muscle despite the brutal training his father put him through. Cue the typical rumor mill of the NHL. Words started to fly at the startling contrast between Hux and his father for his father was built like a machine whereas Hux was “scrawny,” as the sports announcer so nicely put it.

 

And that was just the beginning. Larger news stations began to question Hux’s physical attributes. Where did the small stature and pale skin come from when his father and mother were tan and quite broad and muscular. That was the beginning of one of the biggest scandals in the NHL.

 

The news of his father’s one-night stand took the world by storm. Hux wasn’t sure which was worse- the school kids calling him the bastard child or the fact that his "mother" knew about his father’s infidelity and accepted it?

 

This should be a breaking point for a sixteen-year-old, but for Hux, it just pushed him further. He gave up friends and sleep in order to skip two grades, making him the first sixteen-year-old to graduate from Emperor High School.

 

Despite the grief his father’s actions had brought upon the family, Hux was still offered multiple scholarships, and he signed with First Order University, otherwise known as the top school for both sports and academics. His father had made a huge show on the news of how proud he was of his “successful son,” but Hux could care less.

 

Ever since Hux was old enough to comprehend words, people from all over had told him that it was a necessity that he become a great hockey player just like his father. But he went into his first day of university with a different mindset. He was not going to become his father. No, he had every intention of surpassing his father. He was going to claim the legend spot, and hold the title until his dying breath.

 

Halfway through his freshman year of university, Hux was given the new nickname of “Speed Demon.” The technical definition of “ice hockey” states that the sport is a “contact sport.” Hux knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to handle getting checked multiple times during a game due to his lack of muscle. However, he made up for his lack of muscle with speed. His philosophy was simple. If he’s fast, he won’t get checked.

 

He soon became known as the first college hockey player to never get checked during a game, and that was a defining attribute he intended on keeping.

 

As captain of The First Order Hockey Team, there were a lot of demands Hux needed to meet. He was chosen for the captain position his sophomore year due his strategizing and accuracy, and he quickly became known as the one to watch to just about anyone and everyone who gives a damn about hockey. However, sports officials often thought that there was nowhere left for Hux to go. Many had claimed that had he had probably reached his maximum potential.

 

That was before Phasma had joined the team.

 

Phasma joined during Hux’s junior year of university, and they quickly became known as the dynamic duo. Phasma had the strength and Hux had the speed, and the combination of the two made for an undefeatable team. Hux was quick to make Phasma his co-captain, and the two were considered the rulers of the ice.

 

Hux’s senior year was looking to be the same as the last three. He and his team were destined to have another undefeated season, but there was a player from an opposing team who was pushing his way into the spotlight.

 

Ben ‘I’m too cool for this name, so I go by Kylo Ren’ Solo.

 

Sophmore Kylo Ren of The Invaders, The First Order’s ultimate rival team from their neighboring school, quickly became known for his recklessness on the ice. Hux found his hockey abilities just as distasteful as his name, but The Invaders thought otherwise, and they were quick to make Kylo Ren the captain of their team despite his sophomore status.  

 

The first game of the season had sports announcers bursting blood vessels left and right. First Order University versus Darth Vader University, home of The Invaders. Bets began to fly left and right with the biggest bet being on whether or not newcomer Kylo Ren would be able to defeat reigning champion Armitage Hux.

 

Hux wasn’t even remotely afraid of losing because to put it simply, he just didn’t lose- it wasn’t in his nature. He wasn’t even startled when Phasma informed him that Kylo Ren of The Invaders was waiting to talk to him in the First Order locker room a night before their big game.

 

He walked from the library to the hockey stadium with squared shoulders and a controlled expression. It’s what had gotten him this far in life, and he wasn’t going to let some heathen break it down.

 

He reached the stadium, and his eyes zeroed in on a man skating around his ice. He took in the man’s tall, strong frame with long, dark hair contrasting against pale skin, and he couldn’t keep the groan from slipping through his pressed lips. He pulled the door to the rink open, and the man skating came to a skidding halt.

 

“Get off my ice,” Hux called out, crossing his arms and leaning against the boards surrounding the rink.

 

“Your ice.” Kylo repeated slowly.

 

“Yes, my ice. Now, get off.” Hux replied sharply. He narrowed his eyes and watched as Kylo started to skate lazily towards him.

 

“Do you own this hockey rink?” Kylo questioned, taking a sharp turn right in front of Hux in order to skate back out into the middle of the rink.

 

Hux breathed out a low sigh. He had a ten-page paper that needed his direct attention. He did not have time to deal with this idiot right now. “I probably could. I’m sure the university would give it to me considering the amount of money I bring to this school.”

 

“You’re cocky,” Kylo called over his shoulder as he twirled around the center of the ice.

 

“And you’re on my ice.”

 

Kylo ignored Hux’s words. “Armitage Hux- the man who has never been checked.”

 

Hux glared at the man twirling about on his ice. “Correct,” he said lowly.

 

Kylo came to a halt once he was turned towards Hux. “Are you ready?”

 

“For?”

 

“For me to check you during tomorrow’s game.”

 

A sharp laugh slipped through Hux’s pressed lips. He cocked his head to the side, and eyed Kylo with amused eyes. “I’ve misjudged you, Ren. You are quite the comedian.”

 

Kylo started forwards until he was right in front of Hux. He matched the smile on Hux’s face. “I am going to check you during tomorrow’s game, Hux,” he breathed out lowly.

 

“And what makes you think that you can?” Hux asked with narrow eyes.

 

“Because I know I can.”

 

Hux breathed out a biting laugh. “Quite the argument, Ren. I’m not sure if I can counter that reasoning.”

 

“Just prepare yourself, Hux. Tomorrow’s gonna hurt for you.” Kylo shoved the door leading out of the rink open and walked out.

 

Hux spun on his heel and stormed after Kylo. “Why even tell me? You’ve ruined the element of surprise. Now I know to always have an eye on you tomorrow. You’ve put yourself at a disadvantage by coming here to tell me this.” The loud laughter that followed had Hux gritting his teeth.

 

Kylo turned until he was facing Hux. “It’s more fun this way.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Kylo smirked before turning back towards the exit of the stadium. “I’ll see you at the game tomorrow,” he calls over his shoulder, offering a half-wave as he walked out the exit.  

 

Hux watched the door slammed closed with piercing eyes. He took a few moments to regain his composure before starting towards the exit.


	2. Of Hockey Games and Matching Bruises

The audience was louder than usual as the game began between The First Order and The Invaders. All eyes were anxiously watching to see what would happen between Captain Hux and Captain Ren. Hux tuned out the audience- he didn’t need any unnecessary distractions right now.

 

Hux had mentioned to Phasma a few minutes before the game that Kylo was going to try and check him during the game, and Phasma had cursed loud enough to draw the attention of the rest of his team. He had been trying to avoid telling his whole team because he did not wish to give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing that he had told his entire team to protect him, but Phasma’s outburst had them all shouting questions until he caved and replayed what had happened during his conversation with Kylo.  

 

Their reactions had been similar to Phasma’s, and Hux had to make the team promise to play as usual. He had assured them that there was no way in hell that Kylo Ren would be able to check him during this game. His team had seemed reluctant, but they soon agreed to play as usual when Hux had told them that he was made captain for a reason. He could handle this- this was nothing.

 

The game started in The First Order’s favor, not that Hux was surprised. The Invaders were putting up a decent fight, but Hux had eyes only for their captain. He had noticed a few times where it looked like Kylo was going to check him, but he was either stopped by a teammate warning a penalty or Phasma watching him like a hawk. Hux was sure that Kylo would never be able to reach him in time, so he wasn’t too worried. But he still thought it best to keep an eye on the rival captain just in case because Kylo was known for his reckless playing skills.

 

Halfway through the second period, Hux was beginning to grow anxious because The Invaders had scored more goals than he was anticipating. His team was still in the lead, but The First Order was known for creating a massive point gap as soon as humanly possible. Basically, his team worked to destroy the opposing team during the first period- that was how they always played.

 

There was still a gap in the scores, but it was shrinking rapidly. Hux was not going to have this. He turned his focus towards increasing the gap in the score- wild eyes darting around for the puck. He didn’t notice Kylo barreling towards him like a train off its tracks until it was too late.

 

Kylo shouldered him hard enough to send him flying until his body smashed against the boards. He heard a clipped “told you” before he let out a string of muffled curses as he crumpled to the floor in a throbbing heap. His ears were ringing as pain flared across his side, but he could faintly make out multiple voices.

 

“Ladies and gentleman, Captain Hux has been checked by none other than the captain of The Invaders!”

 

“This is the first time that the captain of The First Order has been checked during a game! This will certainly be a play to remember!”

 

The sound of the announcers loud and rapid talking was soon muffled by the audience members screaming in protest at the play. Hux looked around with hazy eyes until he caught the referee announcing a penalty for Kylo Ren. He blinked slowly, shifting his focus towards Kylo’s teammates, who were scolding him for such a careless play. The cold from the ice began to seep in through his uniform, and he shifted around until he was seated with his back pressed against the boards as Phasma skated up to him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

No, he was certainly not okay. His body felt as if it had been run over multiple times, but he wasn’t going to tell Phasma that. His coach was the next to reach his side, and he smacked the coach’s extended hand away, opting to get up to his feet by himself despite his protesting body. If he thought it had hurt while lying on the ice, it hurt ten times worse when standing, but he masked his wincing at the sharp pains pulsing throughout his body as he steadied himself.

 

The audience cheered wildly as he straightened his back and squared his shoulders. He looked between Phasma and the coach before he offered his coach a curt nod. The coach looked as if he was going to press Hux for the extent of his injuries, but Hux waved him off. There was no way in hell he was going to sit the rest of this game out. Kylo Ren had just singlehandedly ruined everything he had been working for, and needless to say, he was fuming.

 

With the coach heading off of the rink, Hux turned towards Phasma. He was typically not one to get angry and to act on impulse, but he honestly did not give a damn about his image right now. Kylo took his checkless streak from him, so now he was going to utterly destroy The Invaders, with Kylo Ren as his main target. There was a fire boiling inside of him, and there was no controlling it this time.

 

“Get me the fucking puck,” he hissed to Phasma as the two skated back into the game.

 

The rest of the game was silent yet heated. Hux’s team had only seen Hux angry during a hockey game twice; nevertheless, they knew how to deal with it. They communicated through silent actions, and before they knew it, they had doubled their score, leaving The Invaders in the dust.

 

There were a couple of times during the game where Phasma looked as if she wanted to check Kylo after he got out of the penalty box, but Hux always shook his head at her. Despite the anger shooting throughout his body, he did not wish to stoop to Kylo’s level of violence, and if the check was not necessary, he did not want Phasma getting a penalty for it. His team had a reputation for not checking during a game unless absolutely necessary, and Hux was not about to ruin that image even though Kylo ruined his no check streak in the blink of an eye.

 

At the sound of the final buzzer, the audience went nuts. The announcers were shouting variations of “look at the work of Brendol Hux’s son” as Hux’s team hugged in celebration. Hux stood off to the side, ignoring the celebrations in favor of studying the defeated and heated looks from the opposing team. He took his helmet off and eyed the other team with narrow eyes. He locked eyes with Kylo’s as Kylo skated away from his team.

 

Kylo shot him a smirk, and Hux spun on his heel just as Phasma reached his side. He was so over this day.

 

His quick shower in the men’s locker room showed him that the check was worse than he had initially thought. The side that crashed against the boards was littered with black and blue bruises, but upon prodding carefully at the dark welts, he came to the conclusion that nothing was broken. Nevertheless, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, and he was brutally reminded of why he had never wanted to get checked.

 

He had been careless during the game. He had gotten carried away with the score to where he had forgotten to keep an eye on Kylo, and now his body was suffering for it. He was certainly not looking forward to the next practice, and he hoped that he would be able to move tomorrow morning considering it was already quite difficult to move as it is.

 

He finished his shower as quickly as his body would allow and changed into a loose sweater and a pair of jeans. He was slipping into his shoes when Phasma walked in.

 

“Let me see.”

 

Hux brushed Phasma’s demanding tone aside. “No,” he answered flatly.

 

“Hux, don’t be a fucking defiant prick, and let me see.” Phasma closed the distance between the two, and Hux let out a sigh before lifting his sweater. He watched as Phasma’s eyes went wide as she took in the severity of the bruises painted across his side.

 

“I’ll kill him,” she said sharply, and before Hux had the chance to protest, Mitaka all but fell through the door.

 

“Um, Hux?”

 

“What?” Hux eyed his teammate with raised brows as he let go of the sweater, allowing it to fall back into place.

 

“Kylo Ren is waiting outside with some of his teammates. He wants to talk to you.”

 

“His suicide,” Phasma replied swiftly, turning on her heel and following Mitaka out of the locker room.

 

Hux watched the two leave with tired eyes. All he wanted was to go home and rest. He wasn’t really feeling up to breaking up a fight tonight, but he would if it meant keeping his team’s image in check. He stalked after the two, catching up just as they approached Kylo and his teammates.

 

“There’s the man of the night,” Kylo said, sporting a half smile as Hux walked up to them.

 

Hux held a hand up to keep Phasma from saying anything. “What do you want, Ren?”

 

“I’m surprised, Hux.” Kylo said, ignoring the warning glance his teammate, Poe, sent him.

 

“Care to elaborate?” Hux questioned sharply, crossing his arms and tilting his head to study the taller man standing across from him.

 

“I’m surprised you were able to play the rest of the game after a check like that. You aren’t as weak as I thought.”

 

Hux narrowed his eyes into a piercing glare, but he kept his voice calm and controlled. “I’m not weak, Ren.” There was nothing defensive in his tone- he stated it as a fact.

 

“Apparently so if you were able to handle a check like that.” Kylo replied, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. “I commend you, Hux.” He added after a few seconds of silence.

 

“Was it worth the penalty?” Hux questioned with raised brows. He had honestly never met a player that was willing to risk penalties in order to check people. It seemed incredibly absurd, but based on the smug look printed on Kylo’s face, he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

 

“Was it worth being the first person to check the checkless man? Oh, yes. It was very worth it.”

 

Hux opened his mouth to reply but snapped it close as Phasma stepped forward, closing the distance between she and Kylo. “Was it worth the black eye?”

 

“What?”

 

Phasma wrenched her fist back and swung it forward. Her knuckles slammed into Kylo’s face hard enough to send Kylo staggering backwards. He would have fallen to the ground if it weren’t for his teammates Finn and Poe catching him.

 

Kylo shot Hux a disbelieving look, and Hux responded by lifting his sweater to show the darkening bruises littering his side. Fuck images right now. He was tired, and honestly, watching Phasma punch Kylo felt good.

 

“A bruise to match mine,” Hux replied flatly. He watched for a few seconds as Kylo’s wide eyes remained trained on his side. It looked as if Kylo was struggling to form words, and Hux was honestly so very much over this day. He dropped the corner of his sweater, allowing it to fall back into place before storming off with Mitaka and Phasma hot on his heels. “Good game,” he called over his shoulder as the three left.

 

Somewhere in the back of Hux’s mind, he knew that he was being petty, but Kylo Ren checked him for no reason and ruined his checkless streak. He figured that just for tonight, he could be petty because the road forward was going to be long. He was going to have to make up for no longer being the man who can’t be checked. He was going to have to do damage control if he still wanted to surpass his father to be the best in the NHL.

 

But for the rest of tonight, he planned to mentally curse Kylo Ren’s very existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm working on breaking out of that no motivation to do anything block! Thanks for putting up with my crap!


	3. Of Loud Parties and Absurd Plans

Whoever said that getting rest will make one feel better was a fucking liar. Hux had woken the next day, a Saturday thank God, to a burning throb pulsing within his side. He could barely move, and he quickly shot out a group text stating that the practice was cancelled for the day.

 

Of course, Phasma had knocked on his door mere moments later for she only lived across the hall thanks to the co-ed dorms. Hux refused to budge from his bed, which prompted Phasma to let herself in with the damn mysterious key she somehow got her hands on.  

 

“You should go to the school clinic.”

 

Hux rolled his head to the side and eyed the blonde with tired eyes as she approached his bed. Of course, she was right, but he didn’t really feel up to making a trip just to be told that the bruises will heal in time and to take Ibuprofen if the pain gets to be too much.

 

“I’m fine,” was all he opted to reply as he forced himself into a sitting position.

 

“You cancelled practice.”

 

Hux got to his feet and stretched, wincing as the pain from his bruises flared up from his torso stretching. “Last night’s game was tough. We could all use a day off.” He watched the blonde, anticipating an argument, but she proved him wrong by switching gears on him.

 

“You are all over the news.”

 

Figures. He tended to be on the news a lot for his superior playing, so he wasn’t even remotely surprised that he was be all over the news after being checked for the first time. “Is that all?” He questioned with raised brows, pulling his door open as an indication that he wanted Phasma to leave.

 

“I guess,” Phasma muttered as she exited the room. She turned before Hux could push the door closed. “Are you going to spend your whole day locked up in your room?”

 

“I’m going to study.” Hux replied flatly, fingers tightening around the edge of the door. He doesn’t understand why his teammates make a big deal about him dedicating days to studying.

 

“I heard there’s going to be a party at DVU tonight.”

 

Hux studied Phasma with narrow eyes. Why would he care? What do they even have to celebrate? There hockey team got annihilated just last night by yours truly. “Okay?”

 

“Just thought I’d warn you because your studying is probably going to be interrupted by their loud music and overall bullshit.”

 

Hux offered a small hum in response. He shot Phasma a small nod and pushed at his door.

 

“I’ll have my phone on me if you need me. And ice your side, Hux.” Phasma shot Hux a brief, demanding look before starting towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

 

Hux mumbled a half-hearted “I will” before closing and locking his door. He moved towards his desk and shifted the books around by importance of class. He wasn’t lying about studying. If he wasn’t playing hockey, then he had his head in a book. Hockey and academics- that was all that mattered. He cracked open the first book and began reading with a highlighter in hand.

 

*****

 

Hux wasn’t sure how much time had passed working on schoolwork, but if the faint music coming from outside was any indication, he could assume that it was well after dinner time. He knew he should probably go and buy food since the cafeteria was most likely closed, but he didn’t really feel up to battling the idiots outside. That was the problem with putting two universities next to each other. When one threw a party, the other joined, which resulted in the streets and all surrounding areas being packed with drunk, screaming college students.

 

And for some reason, university officials just accepted it. To say that grated on Hux’s nerves would be the understatement of the year. The merging parties were becoming weekend traditions, and more than once, Hux had to abandon his studies in order to pull a freshman on his team out of a fight with someone from the other school. He had told his teammates countless times to stay out of the parties, but the freshmen were more bullheaded and independent-crazed than the upperclassmen on the team. To them, this was a whole new world filled with free alcohol for their poor, party-deprived souls.

 

Hux stood up from his desk chair, wincing at the pain from his side as he threw his arms up into a stretch. He really had been sitting for far too long today, and he really should have gone for ice at some point. But, as usual, he had gotten lost in his studies and neglected his body- something Phasma called him out on at least three times a week.

 

He shuffled over to his window to see the sidewalks and parking lots filled with students from both schools. He studied the crowds and noted his absent hunger before deciding that he could wait until breakfast in the morning to get food. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had forgotten to eat- he was quite used to it by now.

 

Hux contemplated just going to sleep when a loud banging on his door interrupted his thoughts. He whispered a string of curses as he approached his door. He really wasn’t looking forward to breaking up another fight with one of his freshman teammates. He contemplated calling Phasma and asking her to deal with it because he felt that if he had to go out into that mess of a party, someone would end up seriously injured by his own fists.  

 

The banging only got louder, and he undid the locks, breathing out a sigh as he pulled the door open. “What happ- Ren?!”

 

“Huxy…”

 

Hux took in Kylo’s appearance. The man’s normally pale face was flushed, and the half open eyes and lopsided smile along with the slurred introduction and occasional swaying confirmed Hux’s initial thought. The idiot was drunk. He was also sporting quite the black eye, and if Hux weren’t so unbelievably annoyed by Kylo being at his dorm, he would have smiled at the sight.

 

“No,” Hux stated flatly. He moved to push his door shut, only to be stopped by Kylo wedging his boot in the doorway. Hux could feel his body tensing as a headache began to blossom at his temples. “What do you want, Ren?” He all but growled at the imbecile.

 

Kylo tilted his head, smiled a toothy grin, and then he pushed his way into the room. Hux staggered backwards at the force from the door being shoved open, but he quickly regained his footing and glared daggers at Kylo.

 

“Just what in the hell do you think you’re doing, Ren?” Hux spit out, crossing his arms as he watched the other man study the room.

 

“I’m going… I’m going to kiss you.”

 

Hux’s eyes widened as his whole body stiffened. “Excuse me?” He questioned lowly.

 

“See, the thing is,” Kylo started, stumbling around Hux’s room, “I like you, Huxy.”

 

Hux scoffed in response, and it was taking every ounce of his willpower to not call Kylo out on the sudden, absurd nickname.

 

“You’re just so sexy, Huxy.”

 

Kylo’s words did not make even the slightest impact on Hux. He knew that Kylo was drunk out of his mind, and now he was stuck assessing the situation in order to find the quickest and easiest way to get Kylo out of his dorm.

 

His first possible solution would be to fight Kylo, but the outcome looked grim considering Kylo was still significantly stronger than him even while drunk. Kylo had already proven that by forcing his way into the room.

 

The second solution would be to call for Phasma. He knew that if he shouted loud enough, the blonde would hear him if she were in her room. However, he couldn’t say for sure if the outcome of that solution would be the murder of Kylo Ren, so he’d have to rule that one out.

 

There was a third solution that seemed positively absurd, but he wasn’t finding any drastic flaws other than it just simply not working. The plan was to catch Kylo by surprise by kissing him first. Hux hoped that in doing so, he would be able to promptly shove a surprised and drunk Kylo out of his room.

 

It was idiotic, and it was the least appealing plan, but it was better than any plans that may end up with cops or news crews swarming the schools. He let out a shaky breath he was not aware he was holding and started forwards towards Kylo. He moved in a confident way that forced Kylo’s back to the open door.

 

“What are you-”

 

Hux quickly pushed up on his toes and smacked his pressed lips against Kylo’s. It was quick and sloppy, but as he stepped away, he could tell that it worked. Kylo started back at him with wide eyes, and Hux wasn’t entirely sure if the Kylo was breathing. However, he didn’t care. He needed to finish the plan.

 

Hux stepped forward once more and shoved his hands against Kylo’s chest, watching with satisfied eyes as Kylo staggered backwards out of the room. Hux placed a hand on the door, preparing to slam it shut.

 

“Goodnight, Ren,” he called out before pushing his door shut. He quickly locked the door and waited a few moments to see if Kylo would knock again, but he was greeted with silence albeit the music still filtering in from outside. He stumbled over to his bed and flopped down on it, ignoring the pain in his side. Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted to how badly he needed a break from all of this bullshit as he waited for sleep to take over.

 

*****

 

Knocking on his door had Hux jumping up with a gasp. He felt as if he had only been asleep for five minutes, but his bedside clock told him that it was morning. He hopped out of bed, inwardly cursing at the pain from his side as he undid the door locks and pulled the door open. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Phasma staring down at him.

 

“Practice today?”

 

Shit. He was running late. “Yes,” he answered. “I’ll be at the rink in five.” With that, he pushed the door closed and ran to his closet to change. His side still hurt like hell and last night’s events replayed like a broken record in his head, but he figured some time on the ice would remedy his disheveled state.

 

He reached the rink in record time and was pleased to find majority of his team already working through drills. He snuck into the locker room and wasn’t surprised to find Phasma sitting there waiting for him.

 

“I head Kylo Ren made an appearance on campus last night.”

 

“Oh,” Hux called out casually as he began putting on his gear.

 

“Yeah. Funny. Mitaka said he heard Kylo mumbling ‘Hux kissed me’ as he walked by him on his way back to his dorm.”

 

With all of his gear on aside from his helmet and skates, Hux walked over until he was facing Phasma. “He came into my room drunk off his ass and said he was going to kiss me. I worked through solutions and found that kissing him first would be the most effective way to get him out of my room. It worked.”

 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Phasma started, but Hux waved a dismissal hand in her direction.

 

“It’s fine. I had everything under control. Don’t worry about him and focus on practice.”

 

Phasma sighed. “I don’t know how you are so calm about all of this.”

 

Hux shrugged as the two started walking towards the rink. “Because there’s no reason to make a big deal. Now, we’ve got a day to make up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second official fanfic for these 2 dorks 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://pearson-specter-litt.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
